IEEE 802.11b and 802.11g wireless local area networks (WLANs) have been a staple technology for traditional WiFi applications in the 2.4 GHz ISM band. However, the increase in emerging broadband applications has stimulated interest in developing very high-speed wireless networks for short range communication. Wireless, high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI), high-speed trunk links, and multimedia content distribution services are examples of such broadband applications. For example, the IEEE 802.11n WLAN provides a higher throughput with improvements using multiple input, multiple output (MIMO) antennas. Another example is the planned IEEE 802.11ac WLAN that is to provide a very high throughput at less than 6 GHz, using an improved modulation scheme; wider channels and having multi user MIMO. Still another example is the planned IEEE 802.11ad WLAN that is to provide a very high throughput at 60 GHz. The 60 GHz millimeter (mmWave) band may be suitable for such high speed and/or high capacity wireless networks because of the worldwide availability of unlicensed spectrum in this band. However, compared to lower frequency band systems, the coverage range in the mmWave band is limited by higher loss in free space propagation, lower penetration, reflection and scattering losses, and absorption by ambient molecular oxygen.